disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Contrary Condor
Contrary Condor is a Donald Duck animated short. Synopsis While mountain climbing in the Andes, Donald is taken under the wing of a mother condor who mistakes him for one of her newborn babies. Plot Donald Duck is in the Andes searching for a condor egg. Looking at the condor's nest, he decides to take the egg he is looking for. However, upon taking an egg, a young condor angrily squawks at him for trying to steal his mother's other egg. Donald then places him inside the hatched egg in which the narrator warns that care should be taken when taking the egg when the mother condor is absent; whenever she soars by the nest, Donald must hide to avoid getting caught. Hiding in the egg to avoid being prey, condor chick then tells his mother that he found a new egg to which Donald feels warm inside the egg. Soon as the egg cracks, Donald manages to free himself by using a piece of the egg shell to get off the condor. To avoid getting scolded, Donald then disguises himself as one of the condor's chicks as the narrator explains the lessons of when the mother condor takes her chick out of the nest to teach him how to fly and plans to fly become cancelled whenever thunderstorms occur. Instead of trying to scold Donald, the mother condor then teaches Donald how to fly like one to which down below the nest is very deep. During practice, she constantly teaches him how to fly to which Donald excuses himself to the condor that he has a broken wing. The narrator then explains that if the mother condor shows favoritism, the young condor becomes jealous. Jealous that his mother is "taking care" of Donald, he decides to reject him to which Donald plans to make a decoy to distract the condor so that he can get collect the egg safely. Triumphantly collecting the egg, the young condor then takes the egg Donald has been hiding all the time just as he and the egg fall into the spot where the condor cries over the "loss" of her newborn baby (actually a decoy created by Donald in order to distract her). The mother condor then happily praises Donald for finding her missing egg to which the narrator explains that it is difficult to get an egg without the bird present. Voice Cast *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck *Florence Gill - Condors *Frank Graham - Narrator Trivia *The mother condor's crying is later recycled for the seagull's crying from Peter Pan during the part where Mr. Smee tries to give Captain Hook a shave to which the seagull notices that she lost some of her plumage and the seagull tearfully flies away. Gallery 38205.jpg 38206.jpg 38207.jpg 38208.jpg 38209.jpg 38210.jpg 38211.jpg 38212.jpg 38213.jpg 38214.jpg tve19052-19440421-1183.jpg tve71593-19440421-1183.jpg CONTRARY CONDOR.png Ccddpics00 (3).JPG|See how difficult it is to get the egg without getting the bird. 1944-condor-3.jpg 1944-condor-5.jpg 1944-condor-6.jpg 1944-condor-9.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:1944 shorts